Una Navaja De Doble Filo
by Nesha Stela Moon
Summary: Una promesa rota, un corazon herido, grandes deseos de venganza... aunque sea tonto a veces puede llegar a ser una "navaja de doble filo" y eso lo sabra Flaky al tratar de buscar venganza en el hombre que una vez amo, pero la vida da muchas vueltas
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA FUTUROS EXCLAVOS DEL FANDOM DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS! LLEGO SU DIOSA Y DOMINARE AL MUNDOOOOO MUAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJA!**_

_**Naaah es broma… solo que soy una chica algo loca ^^UUU la camisa de fuerza que tengo la compre en un remate de una tienda de ropa :B no piensen maaaal TT^TT**_

_**Bueno chicos soy nueva en ese fandom, pero una amada chica en el fandom de Soul Eater y considerada una diosa en Sailor moon… (no es broma en serio la gente en ese fandom me aclama ._.) pero espero mas que sea puedan aceptarme en este fandom y me kieran mucho :DDDDD! Bueno los dejo con este fic ;)**_

_**Diclamer: bla,bla, bla los personajes bla bla bla…. Peor la historia es netamente mia ;DDDD besos bye ;)**_

Dos sombras se movieron en la oscuridad de una casa...

Un golpe en seco contra la pared seguidos de jadeos y leves gemidos...

Una peli roja cerraba los ojos mientras un peli verde recorría el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos...

Se escuchaba el sonido de cómo se desgarraba una tela y un leve gritillo de mujer...

- Flippy... No... Ya... Detente... - decía la chica entre jadeos y algunos gemidos mientras sentía una lengua recorrer desde su oído, pasando por todo su cuello, hasta el inicio de sus senos, los cuales aún estaban cubiertos por su bracier negro.

- Tranquila Flaky... Solo deja que las cosas fluyan... Con tal, no estamos haciendo nada malo... - dijo el peli verde con una sonría burlona en su cara mientras veía a su "victima" caer poco a poco en las garras de la lujuria y el placer.

- P-p-pero... Tengo miedo... Y no estoy... S-s-segura... - dijo la peli roja mientras trataba de alejar al chico empujándolo con suavidad pero este agarro las manos de Flaky y las puso contra la pared, se agacho un poco ya que la diferencia de tamaños era muy notable y este la miro a los ojos, aunque estaban sumidos bajo la oscuridad de la noche se podían ver con claridad el color de ojos de la chica, un rojo carmesí intenso, hipnotizante y atrayente... Eso era lo que le encantaba de esta chica...

- Flaky... Si realmente me amas... Solo déjate llevar y deja que las cosas fluyan... Si el momento se dio solo hagámoslo y ya... - dijo Flippy sonriéndole a la chica para luego besarla con intensidad, furia y lujuria. El beso era intenso y desmedido, una dominación total de la lengua masculina sobre la femenina pero ya que la necesidad puede más que la intensidad tuvieron que separar sus labios para poder respirar ya que el beso los había dejado casi sin aliento.

- ¿F-f-f-flippy... Tu... Realmente me... Quieres? - pregunto con ternura y timidez la joven peli roja.

- Claro... Por algo estas hoy conmigo... - dijo el chico sonriendo de manera campal... Otra Idiota más que caía bajo sus redes, esta noche sí que la pasaría en grande con la peli roja más deseada de todo el pueblo...

Esa noche una joven enamorada se entregó al que ella pensaba era el hombre de su vida mientras que un perro mujeriego solo disfrutaba de otra tonta que había creído sus palabras de falso amor.

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS**...

- ¡FLIPPY! - Grito la peli roja al ver como su "novio" devoraba con frenesí los labios de otra chica frente a ella - ¿¡ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTA MIERDA!

- Vamos Flazy que no es para tanto... - dijo el peli verde mientras se reía al ver como la chica lo miraba atónita y aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

- ¿Flazy? Ese no es mi nombre cretino... - dijo la chica esta vez cerrando los puños con ira contenida, no lloraría aunque estuviera muriéndose por hacerlo.

- Flaky ya déjalo, es un idiota... - dijo una peli rosa con un lazo rojo mientras comenzaba a jalar del brazo a su amiga para alejarla del lugar.

- ¡Suéltame Giggles! - dijo la peli roja quitándose la mano de su amiga de encima - Flippy dame una explicación... Por favor dime ya...

- Aff yo me voy... - dijo una chica de cabello azul mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se alejaba de ellos.

- Gracias Flaky me espantaste a la chica... - dijo el peli verde parándose de la silla y se disponía a irse pero la peli rojo lo agarró del brazo.

- Dime... Tú me dijiste que estaríamos juntos, que me amarías... Flippy me entregue a ti hace dos semanas... - dijo la chica ya soltando las lágrimas que había aguantado desde hace rato - ¿¡DIME PORQUE ME HACES ESTO!

- Ok, simplemente ya tuve de ti lo que quería, la verdad todo lo que te dije era mentira ya que tú nunca me importaste como mujer... Solo el hecho de haber sido yo el que se devoro a la peli roja del pueblo... Así que ya deja tu fastidio Flaky y agradece más bien que un chico como yo fue tu primer hombre... - dijo Flippy sonriendo sínicamente sin importarle que esos ojos rojos que le habían atraído se llenaran de lágrimas.

- Sabes algo... Te odio con todo mí ser... Y te juro... Que te hare pagar lo que me hiciste... - dijo la chica mirándolo con el mayor desprecio que tenía por dentro, su corazón se había desgarrado por dentro, sus sentimientos se habían hecho polvo y sus ilusiones de una hermosa relación se fueron a la basura - estas lagrimas que vez hoy no son nada para lo que tú vas a llorar... Ya que hare que llores lágrimas de sangre y me supliques que te perdone... Lo juro Flippy... Lo juro...

- Esperare eso como las demás diez mujeres que me han dicho lo mismo - dijo el chico de manera sínica mientras veía como las dos jóvenes se alejaban.

Xoxox

- Flaky ya deja de llorar por favor... Sabes que nos rompe el alma verte así... - dijo Giggles mientras trataba de animar a la peli roja la cual aun seguía llorando amargamente desde que había llegando del Centro Comercial con su amiga.

- Ya tranquila linda, por favor contrólate ¡y deja de llorar! De veras ya no puedo seguir mirándote así... - dijo un chico de cabello amarillo el cual trataba de abrazar a la peli roja pero cada vez que se acercaba terminaba siendo agredido físicamente por esta.

- ¿Ya tranquilo mi Cuddles si? - dijo Giggles mientras lograba apartar su novio a tiempo antes de que Flaky lo agrediera de nuevo.

- Es que... ¡Yo no me merezco... Esto! - dijo la chica mientras con la almohada comenzaba a pegarle de nuevo al rubio y ya que la peli rosa lo había abrazado también llevaba su zarandana de golpes con la almohadita con forma de corazón.

- ¡Lo sabemos pero tan poco nos pegues así! Sniffles ayuda ¿si? - dijo la peli rosa mientras le quitaba la almohada a Flaky y esta agarraba esta vez un peluche y comenzaba a llorar otra vez.

- La actitud de Flaky es de lo más normal, acaba de pasar por una desilusión amorosa así que sus estados anímicos no están para nada estables, por eso aunque este sumida en tristeza y depresión tiende a tomar una actitud furiosa para descargar de otro modo su tristeza interna... - dijo un chico de cabello azul mientras se acomodaba los lentes, dejando a tres chicos totalmente atónitas y sin saber que decir - bueno más que sea logre que Flaky dejara de llorar ¿no?

- Bueno tienes razón, más que sea creo que ya se... - Cuddles no pudo seguir hablando porque dos peluches golpearon con fuerza su cara haciendo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y se callera del borde de la cama donde estaba sentado.

- ¿Flaky puedes dejar de pegarle tanto a Cuddles? Él es idiota y si sigues con eso se volverá mas idiota... - dijo Giggles de manera sarcástica.

- Lo... Siento mucho... Es que... - la peli roja no siguió hablando ya que se sintió muy apenada al ver como su rubio amigo se levantaba del piso - yo no soy así... Pero es que me siento tan mal... Nunca pensé que alguien me haría esto...

- Nadie lo pensó, Flaky nadie quería que tu pasaras por esta cosa tan fea... - dijo la peli rosa mientras se acercaba a su amiga y la estrechaba entre sus brazos - tranquila ahora lo único que te toca es sonreír y olvidar todo ¿si amiga? Mira que vamos a comenzar muy pronto la preparatoria y debes estar divina y todo es...

- ¡NO! No pienso ir a esa preparatoria... y menos si el tonto ese también esta allá... no quiero verlo... No aun... - dijo Flaky de manera decidida pero aun con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? - dijo Sniffles mientras se volvía a acomodar los lentes.

- Voy a hablar con mis padres para que me den permiso e irme a vivir durante un tiempo a casa de una tía que tengo en Londres y allá estudiare mi preparatoria...

- Pero Flaky no... - Giggles iba a intervenir pero su amiga levanto la mano en símbolo de que hiciera silencio.

- Se lo que dirás y no me importa amiga... Lo decidí me voy y es mi última palabra... Pero juro que regresare... Y regresare por Flippy... Porque hare que el sufra como yo... Van a ver amigos... Me vengare de Flippy... Lo juro... - dijo Flaky mostrando en su mirada un gran sentimiento de rencor y odio.

Esa noche había muerto la tierna y tímida Flaky, para nacer una chica la cual no le importaría otra cosa que no fuera la venganza que tanto anhelaba, aunque sin ella saberlo estaría jugando con una navaja de doble filo.

_**Listoooooo :D! ya termine esta cosa :3 espero que les guste a todos y todas :3! Bueno chicos… yo nose que decir .3. asi que simplemente pediré que espero sigan la historia y todo eso y bla bla bla….. :DDDD! Muchos besos los kiero a todos….. **_

_**Nesha Stela Moon….**_

_**Posdata: la coba taka, taka… esta cobra es una asesina….. se escapo de una pischina…. Se meterá en tu cocina….. y se tragara a tu abuelita…. Si no me dejas un comentario…. Xq mi cobra…. ATACA! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi hi yukai! Regrese yo XDDD perdonen por tardarme tanto en subir el cap dos pero es que tenia problemas y demás cosas x333 bueno aquí esta espero que les guste nos leemos abajo!**_

Dos años habían pasado desde que Flaky armo con rapidez sus maletas y se fue de "Happy Ville" con solo una idea en mente... Venganza...

Su vida en Londres había sido muy buena, en la preparatoria tenia las mejores notas, unas buenas compañeras y muchos pretendientes pero ella siempre se dignó a rechazarlos a todos ya que decía que todos los hombres eran iguales. Su personalidad de una chica sumisa, tranquila y muy tímida cambio a la de una chica aguerrida, algo extrovertida y súper coqueta y sobre todo sabia manejar a la perfección las técnicas del coqueteo por lo cual sabía que estaba lista para regresar y comenzar con la venganza que deseaba.

Xoxox

- ¡Flaky me dijo ayer por la noche que hoy regresaba! - dijo Giggles mientras lanzaba su bolso a donde ella creía que era su asiento de clases pero este lo que hiso fue pegarle a uno de sus compañeros, el cual la miro con desprecio.

- ¿En serio mi princesita de caramelo? - dijo Cuddles mientras se acercaba para abrazar a su novia pero un amigo de ellos salto encima del rubio haciendo que este se callera al piso y teniendo encima del un chico de cabello verde claro y ojos algo perdidos y agitándolo con fuerza.

- ¡¿CARAMELOS? ¿¡DONDEEEEE! - gritaba Nutty a todo lo que daba su garganta y en eso una chica de cabello azul se acercó a ellos, saco un bombón de chocolate y lo lanzo con todas su fuerzas al otro extremo del salón.

- ¡Corre Nutty! ¡Ve por el bombón! - dijo Petunia mientras veía como el chico se levantaba del piso y saltaba por encima de los mesones y se lanzaba encima de otros chicos para agarrar el amado chocolate - sí que tiene agallas el chico ¿no?

- Si... Esta loco... - dijo la peli rosa mientras ayudaba a su novio a pararse del suelo - ¿estas bien mi conejito bonito?

- Si gracias por preocuparte por mí, mi adorada osita tiernita... - la pareja comenzaba a decirse una gran variedad de sobrenombres cursis mientras varios en el salón los miraban con cara de asco, eran una pareja tan cursi y melosa que hasta empalagaba - mi pequeño rayito de sol ¿dime que fue lo que paso con Flaky?

- Dijo que hoy por la mañana ya debía haber llegado a "Happy Ville" y que a la hora de almuerzo se pasaba por acá para meter sus papeles ¡y comenzar las clases mañana mismo!

- Que bueno... Cuando llegue me gustaría pedirle disculpas por el incidente con su ex... - dijo Petunia mientras miraba al suelo muy apenada - la verdad si hubiera sabido que ese bobo tenia novia jamás lo hubiera volteado a mirar…

- Tranquila Petu, te creo - dijo Giggles mientras soltaba la mano de su novio y se acercaba a su amiga y la abrazaba - más bien si no hubiera pasado eso capaz tu también serias otra tonta que le habría pasado lo mismo...

- Lo bueno es que no paso a mayores ¿no? - dijo Sniffles mientras llegaba, se quitaba sus lentes y comenzaba a limpiarlos - ¿Petunia que ocurrió con este Handy?

- Aff... El aún está en el hospital, sigue igual de furioso con todo el mundo - dijo la chica sin animo mientras suspiraba y miraba al piso - la última vez me grito que me largara a mi casa y me olvidara de los 10 meses de noviazgo que tenemos...

- Hay ya mi Petunia linda no te pongas así... - dijo la peli rosa mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello - todo va a salir bien y veras que Handy va a dejar de pensar esas cosas...

- Tienen razón... Lo que ocurre con Handy es que tiene una gran ira contenida, el hecho que allá perdido los brazos en ese accidente automovilístico lo hace sentir muy mal... Aunque comencé a trabajar en mi laboratorio en unos brazos mecánicos que tal vez él consiga muy útiles - dijo Sniffles mientras se colocaba los lentes y sonreía para darle ánimos a su amiga.

- ¿Eso es posible? - dijo Cuddles algo extrañado mientras miraba con cara de atontado a Sniffles pero Giggles a ver hacia donde iban a llegar hablo.

- ¡Oye Sniffles, Flaky vendrá hoy a la preparatoria! - dijo Giggles sonriendo de par en par y haciendo que el chico de cabello azul la mirara con suma atención.

- ¿En serio, Flaky volvió? - dijo el peli azul con un leve sonrojo en la cara.

- Si regreso ¡y deberías aprovechar para conquistarla! - esta vez Giggles soltó a Petunia, agarro las manos de Sniffles y un leve brillo de complicidad apareció en sus ojos - ¡debes conquistarla ya que juntos serán felices!

- Este... Yo... - Sniffles se había puesto rojo de la pena, el adoraba a Flaky y sentía una gran atracción por ella desde niños pero con los problemas de Flippy nunca tuvo oportunidad de declararse ante ella.

- ¡Deja esa pena y ve por todas tigre! - dijo Giggles mientras el brillo en sus ojos crecía cada vez más, asustando un poco al chico de lentes - ustedes dos serán la pareja perfecta y aparte ya que Flippy también desapareció, así que no tendrá que vengarse del ni nada. ¡Así que hazme sentir orgullosa y conquista a mi amiga o te mato! - dicho esto la peli rosa coloco una sonrisa de par en par la cual era tierna pero a la vez asustaba.

- O-o-ok... - dijo el chico solo tragando grueso y soltando las manos de la peli rosa.

- Hay las cosas van a ser tan geniales, solo hay que esperar a que llegue y ya... - Giggles seguía con su sonrisa la cual comenzaba a asustar un poco a todos sus compañeros de clases.

Xoxox

- Hija ya llegamos a la preparatoria - decía un hombre de cabello rojo mientras volteaba, miraba el asiento trasero del auto y detallaba a su hija - espero que las cosas vallan muy bien hija, la directora te está esperando en su despacho.

- Gracias papa y confía en mí que todo va a estar bien - dijo la chica mientras sonreía de manera cálida y tímida, solo con el aun tenida esa actitud de niña buena.

- Me alegro que hallas regresado de Londres Flaky, te extrañe mucho... - dijo el papa acariciando con ternura la mejilla de su hija.

- Yo también papa, mejor me voy a inscribir para comenzar a estudiar rápido ¿si? No me vengas a buscar porque quede en salir a comerme un helado con Giggles ¿ok? - dijo la chica mientras agarraba su bolso y abría la puerta del carro - te quiero papa...

- Te quiero más hija, saluda a tus amiguitos de mi parte ¿ok? - dijo el padre asomándose por la ventana del copiloto y despidiéndose de su hija.

Después que el auto había arrancado y perdiéndose entre las vías, Flaky entro en la preparatoria, buscando algún baño en el cual arreglarse a su modo.

- Bingo... - dijo la chica cuando encontró un baño y se adentró en este - "ya es hora que deje esta ropa de vieja, si comenzare con mi venganza debe de ser de la mejor forma"

Flaky cerró la puerta del baño con llave y se miró al espejo. Llevaba un suéter cuello tortuga muy grande para su tamaño de color rojo, una falda negra que le llegaba más abajo de la rodilla y unos zapatos de charol con medias blancas. Su cara al verse fue de un asco total.

- ¿A caso no puedo verme peor? - dijo la chica para sí misma y mirándose sorprendida, realmente antes sí que se vestía como vieja - como sea, es hora de que todos conozcan la nueva Flaky.

Dicho esto la chica saco de su bolso una muda de ropa y comenzó a desvestirse en pleno baño, con tal estaba sola y nadie la vería. Se colocó un suéter negro ajustado a su cuerpo y con un leve escote delantero, no tenía mucho busto pero igual tenía armas con que defenderse y las cuales todos los chicos de Londres habían amado, sus piernas. Se colocó una falda corta de color roja y unas botas negras de cuero y dejando a la vista unas hermosas piernas de tono blanquecino. Guardo la otra ropa dentro del bolso y saco un delineador negro el cual paso por sus ojos dándole un toque místico y sensual a su mirada rojo carmesí, se puso un poco de labial en un tono rosa claro el cual hiso notar su pequeños labios, se podría decir que estaba lista, lo último que hiso fue quitarse la cola de caballo y dejo que su cabello callera con sutileza sobre su cuerpo, ese corte escalonado que tenia daba el volumen perfecto. Sonrió victoriosa, se colocó unos lentes de sol oscuros y salió del baño caminando como toda una diva.

En ese justo momento sonó el timbre de receso y los pasillos se llenaban de estudiantes y muchos chicos se detenían para deleitarse con la imagen visual que tenían de una sexy peli roja. Flaky solo sonreía para sus adentros viendo como los chicos se detenían solo para mirarla, sí que su venganza iba por buen camino.

Llego a la oficina de la directora, toco la puerta y cuando escucho su nombre entro a la oficina, charlo un rato con ella y le entrego sus documentos. Después de media hora la directora dijo que podía ir a conocer las instalaciones del plantel así que Flaky se levantó, se despidió cortésmente de la directora pero cuando abrió la puerta se tropezó por un momento pero justo un chico que estaba en la puerta de la directora la agarro en brazos antes de que los dos cayeran al suelo.

Fue por un instante, una fracción de segundo en la que los labios de la chica estuvieron a milímetros de rozar los del chico y de inmediato Flaky lo miro a los ojos.

Unos mechones verdes caían sobre la cara del chico y unos ojos verde claro la miraban con intensidad, solo unos segundos fueron que los que estuvieron sintiendo la respiración del otro en su cara.

- L-l-l-lo siento... - dijo Flaky mientras se incorporaba y miraba al suelo, no sabía porque pero se sentía totalmente intimidada, algo lo cual no había ocurrido en bastante tiempo.

- No te preocupes... - dijo la voz masculina la cual ella reconoció en el acto y volteo a verlo a la cara.

Ahí estaba el, cabello verde, ojos verdosos pero sin ese toque amarillo que ella habia conocido antes, alto y musculoso como lo recordaba, vestía una camisa marrón verdoso y traía una cachucha verde y un collar con dos placas como si fuera militar, eso la extraño ya que nunca supo si el tenia amor por el ejército.

- Hola... - dijo de manera seca mientras lo miraba a los ojos, la mirada de Flaky era tan penetrante que el chico llego a ruborizarse.

- Eh... Hola me llamo Flippy un placer... - dijo extendiendo su mano frente a la chica y dándole una agradable sonrisa.

- ¿Ah? - Flaky lo miro extrañada por el gesto que estaba haciendo "¿tan poca cosa fui para este cretino que ya hasta se olvidó de mí?"

- Este, lo siento no era mi intención incomodarte... - dijo soltando un suspiro y bajando la mano resignado.

- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? - dijo Flaky de manera directa mientras lo seguía mirando.

- La verdad no... Nunca en mi vida te eh visto, jamás me olvidaría con facilidad de unos ojos tan hermosos... - dijo el chico sonriendo para darle carisma a su comentario.

- "si no me recuerda capaz sea mejor para mi venganza... Perfecto..." - pensó la chica mientras sonreía de manera coqueta y ponía esta vez ella la mano para estrecharla - un placer soy Flaky y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

- El placer es mío Flaky... - dijo Flippy estrechando la mano de la chica y besando el dorso de esta en manera de respeto y elegancia.

De esa manera sin querer el peli verde firmaba su propia sentencia de muerte, ya que Flaky actuaria sin piedad y destrozaría su alma si fuera necesario para calmar su adorada sed de venganza...

Xoxox

- ¡Aff me muero por ver a Flaky! - dijo Giggles mientras se sentaba con su bandeja de comida en una de las tantas sillas de la cafetería, junto a ella estaba un gran grupo de amigos.

- Hablas mucho de esa tan Flaky de seguro debe ser una chica muy agradable - dijo un chico de cabello morado mientras miraba la manzana que estaba a punto de comer.

- Pues si Toothy, Flaky es súper linda, agradable, tímida, tierna, cariñosa, amistosa y asustadiza - dijo la peli rosa mientras sonreía al recordar como siempre su amiga de la infancia se asustaba por todo.

- Valla que chica tan mona... - dijo Petunia sonriendo de par en par, ya había escuchado hablar de Flaky pero no de la manera es que Giggles hablaba de ese momento.

- ¿Monos? ¿¡Donde! - dijo un chico alto de cabello azul con mechones amarillos mientras miraba a todos lados muy distraído.

- Lumpy... - dijeron todos mientras suspiraban y miraban como su tonto amigo seguía perdido en la búsqueda de los "monos"

- Afff... Se nota que Lumpy nunca cambiara - dijo Cuddles de manera cómica causando risa entre sus amigos - gorrión de azúcar y cuan...

- ¡¿AZUCAR? ¡¿DONDE? - dijo esta vez Nutty mientras se ponía a oler el piso como buen sabueso y se alejo del grupo en busca del susodicho alimento.

- Ok... - dijeron todos esta vez mirando al otro chico alejarse.

- ¿A caso no podemos tener amigos más raros? - dijo Petunia mirando extrañada a todos los presentes.

- Bueno no tenemos amigos pero si compañeros - dijo Giggles mientras señalaba a un chico de cabello azul el cual tenía un antifaz rojo el cual le cubría solo los ojos.

- En serio que ese friki ya esta pasado, ahora se cree algo como que súperman - dijo Snuffles arreglándose de nuevo los lentes y suspirando algo frustrado - ¿oye Giggles porque no mejor no buscamos a Flaky? Capaz está perdida por hay...

- Déjame ver... - en eso Giggles saco su celular pero instantáneamente este comenzó a sonar así que contesto la llamada - ¿diga?

- ¡Giggles soy yo Flaky!

- ¿Amiga donde rayos estas metida? Ya te ibas a ir a buscar... - dijo Giggles mientras sonreía.

- No te preocupes, amiga lo encontré y el muy bastardo no se acuerda de mí...

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya va a quien encontraste? - dijo esta vez la peli rosa borrando su sonrisa por completo.

- A Flippy... Se inscribió hoy en la prepa igual que yo... Y en este momento estoy en la heladería de la esquina con el ya que me invito a comer un helado, ósea como que ya los truquitos se le están agotando...

- ¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO QUE! - grito Giggles al saber las intenciones de su amiga.

- Que me invito a comer un helado, prometo más tarde pasar por tu casa y contarte con lujo de detalles todo ¡te quiero ya se acerca el tonto ese con las malteadas! ¡Te adoro bye!

- ¡Flaky! ¡FLAKYYY! - Giggles suspiro indignada, lo último que ella quería era que su amiga realmente cumpliera con su perverso plan.

Xoxox

- Helado de fresa con chispas de chocolate, como pediste - dijo Flippy mientras se sentaba en la mesa y veía a Flaky trancar una llamada - ¿hablabas con alguien?

- Una amiga mía de la infancia... Es que le dije que nos íbamos a ver luego que me inscribiera y eso... - dijo la peli roja muy coquetamente mientras miraba el helado - muchas gracias... - dijo para luego dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- No es nada, más bien gracias a ti por aceptar comer un helado conmigo, sabes por un momento pensé que tal vez me voltearías la cara de un golpe cuando te lo pregunte - dijo Flippy mientras sonreía graciosamente y con una mano se sacudía el cabello verdesino.

- Hay tranquilo, no soy tan mala... - "ganas no me faltaron perro infeliz... Y no soy mala sino la peor..." Flaky solo ladeo la cabeza de lado y sonrió después de eso.

- Bueno pero tu apariencia es un tanto... este... Como decirlo... No te vistes como las demás chicas de este pueblo... - dijo el chico mientras se quedaba mirando el helado.

- Estuve dos años en Londres y allá las chicas tienen un tipo de moda muy diferente a la del pueblo... - dijo la joven y comenzó a ver detalladamente a Flippy "que raro... ¿Porque lo noto tan tímido...? El nunca fue así..."

- ¿Valla eres de Londres? - dijo el peli verde mientras volvía a levantar la mirada y sonreía de manera casual.

- No, yo nací en este pueblo pero una tía mía vive allá en Londres y entonces por problemas decidí irme a estudiar algunos años allá en Londres... - dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a comerse su pequeño bocadillo.

- Interesante, bueno yo también soy nato de este pueblo pero por unas cosas de la vida decidí alejarme por un tiempo de estos lados, mi vida tenía una mala dirección y la verdad hacia sufrir a muchas personas con mis acciones pero decidí madurar - dijo Flippy mientras miraba un tanto lejano el horizonte y suspiraba - pero bueno es mejor olvidar el pasado ¿no?

- Si tienes razón... - "olvidare mi pasado solo después de verte sufrir" dijo Flaky embozando una gran sonrisa aun tocando a medias su helado.

- Bueno... ¿Y a qué año entraras en la preparatoria? - dijo el chico después de unos minutos de silencio que se había formado entre la pareja.

- Tercero ¿y tú?

- Igual tercero... Capaz estudiemos en la misma clase... - dijo el chico sonriendo y quedándose en silencio, por más que tratara nunca lograba hacer que desapareciera ese brillo extraño en la mirada de su acompañante, aunque ese brillo era lo que daba ese toque que le estaba atrayendo de la chica.

- Espero si se da esa situación podamos ser amigos... - dijo Flaky esta vez dedicando una mirada un tanto cómplice al chico sin quitarle la vista de los ojos "juraría que sus ojos tenían amarillo hace dos años..." - tus ojos verdes son muy hermosos...

- Los tuyos también lo son... Podría decir que hasta son cautivadores... - dijo el peli verde mientras también la miraba directo a los ojos.

Cuando Flippy miro con tanta intensidad a Flaky se sintió pequeña e indefensa, una gran timidez la invadía junto a unas grandes ganas de salir corriendo. Era algo muy raro ya que ella misma con esfuerzo elimino todos esos sentimientos de timidez y ternura... Esa Flaky había muerto... ¿O no?

Flaky se había sumido poco a poco en el mar de sus pensamientos mientras seguía mirando los verdes ojos de Flippy, tan concentrada estaba que no siento cuando el chico con su mano acaricio con suavidad la mano que ella tenía puesta en la mesa.

- Tu apariencia es ruda pero tus manos son tan suaves como el terciopelo... - dijo Flippy esta vez mirando la mano de la chica.

- Eh... Eh... Este... G-g-gracias... - Flaky al ver como la había puesto el comentario del chico quito rápidamente sus manos y saco su celular - oye se me está haciendo tarde y le dije a mi amiga que iría a verla...

- Tranquila de todas maneras yo también tengo cosas que hacer... - dijo Flippy mientras miraba sus manos y aun sintiendo la calidez de las manos de la peli roja.

- ¿Seguro? Disculpa por tener que irme así... Pero le dije a mi amiga que la vería y saldría con ella... - dijo la peli roja tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo el cual de la nada le nació.

- Bueno tranquila, espero verte mañana Flaky, tu presencia y compañía son muy buenas y bien recibidas - dijo el peli verde mientras se levantaba del asiento y tomaba su batido - fue en serio un placer conocerte.

- Igualmente... - dijo la chica mientras sonreía y también se paraba de la silla - la verdad aunque fue poco me gusto charlar contigo, espero tengamos más tiempo entre clases.

Los dos jóvenes se despidieron y cada quien tomo por su camino, aun pensando en el otro... Por un lado se encontraba los deseos de venganza pero a la vez una gran confusión por lo que había pasado con el chico y por el otro lado estaba la incertidumbre y atracción que sentía por la chica de ojos carmesí ya que sentía que la había conocido de antes...

- ¿De donde conoceré a esa niña? - se dijo para sí mismo el peli verde luego de entrar a su casa y lanzarse al sofá.

"¿De donde la conozco? Siento que en algún momento la llegue a ver antes ¿pero en donde...?" Pensaba el chico mientras seguía meditando.

- ¿Hijo como te fue en lo de la prepa? - dijo un hombre maduro de cabello verde mientras se salía de la cocina.

- Muy bien papa, gracias por preguntar... - dijo el joven soltando un suspiro - ¿qué hay de nuevo?

- Hijo parece que la condena de tu hermano se acaba en seis meses, significa que tendremos que esperar aun mas... - dijo el papa mientras suspiraba igual que el joven.

- ¿seis meses más? Y todo por robar bebidas y cigarros en una tienda... - dijo Flippy muy indignado mientras se levantaba del sofá y se disponía irse a su habitación.

- Lo se... Baja al rato que la comida ya casi esta lista ¿ok? - dijo el padre también levantándose del sofá y adentrándose en la cocina.

Flippy después de haber entrado a su cuarto se lanzo a la parte de abajo de una litera que estaba allí y comenzó a recordar.

_Flash Back_

_- ¿Hermano prometes que iremos juntos al ejercito cuando seamos grandes? - dijo un niño de no más de 7 años de edad a otro niño idéntico a él._

_- ¡Claro que si, así mataremos a todos esos cretinos juntos, todos sabrán que con el dúo Ursus nadie se mete! - dijo el otro chico mientras ponía pose heroica._

_- ¡Tienes razón, seremos invencibles! - dijo el primer chico sonriendo mientras veía con admiración a su hermano gemelo._

_Xoxox_

_- ¿Como que no quieres ir a la escuela militar? ¡Pensé que cumplirías tu promesa! - dijo un joven de unos 15 años mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto de golpe._

_- No quiero ir porque eso ya me parece estúpido... Mejor olvidemos esas idioteces y concentrémonos en algo que realmente valga la pena - dijo el otro joven mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo trataba de encender._

_- ¿Desde cuándo fumas? - dijo algo horrorizado el primer joven - si papa se llega a enterar te regañara..._

_- No se va a enterar porque no le vas a decir ¿ok? Soy el mayor de los dos así que más te vale cierres la boca ¿ok? - dijo el segundo joven mientras se paraba, agarraba a su hermano de la camisa y lo amenazaba - mas te vale tengas tu boca cerrada Flippy... Sino veras..._

_- Pero Fliqpy tu no eras así... - dijo el otro gemelo algo entristecido._

_- Las cosas cambian hermanito y sobre todo las personas... Mejor déjame en paz de una puta vez... - dijo el peli verde de ojos amarillentos soltando a su hermano y acostándose en la parte de arriba de una litera - espero ya me dejes de molestar..._

Fin flash back.

- Hay Fliqpy... - suspiro el peli verde mientras se sacudía el cabello y agarraba una foto en la que salían los dos gemelos y acaricio un poco el marco de la foto - hermano eres un cretino... Pero te estoy esperando, nos veremos pronto Fliqpy_... _

_**Bueno esto es todo por ahora, les agradesco de todo corazón sus review y espero sigan con esta historia sabiendo esta gran verdad ahora….. Flaky se vengara por equivocación de Flippy en vez de Fliqpy? Sigan con esta histora ^^!**_

_**Gracias por todo y hasta la próxima! **_

_**Nesha Stela Moon.**_


End file.
